


Cigarettes, coffee and sin.

by Amarillis39



Series: Senses, Sins and Surprises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Draco Malfoy just can't keep his hands away from it, Angry Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Biting, Curse Breaker Hermione Granger, Cursed objects, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger Likes It Rough, Hermione Granger has a great arse, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Ripped knickers, Smut, Spanking, Tags May Change, Teasing, There may be part two or even three, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39
Summary: It was a truth universally acknowledged that Hermione Granger, whether she may be in possession of a good fortune or not, absolutely detested Draco Malfoy. It was also a fact universally acknowledged that Draco Malfoy reciprocated those feelings ardently.____Little did Hermione know but her relationship with Draco Malfoy was about to take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Senses, Sins and Surprises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073024
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the beautiful artwork by [Kumatan](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/post/637950394369245184/slytherin-princes-note-ive-been-dying-to-share)

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Hermione Granger, whether she may be in possession of a good fortune or not, absolutely detested Draco Malfoy. It was also a fact universally acknowledged that Draco Malfoy reciprocated those feelings ardently. 

What made it so much worse was that they had to occasionally work together, Malfoy being an Auror and Hermione - a Curse Breaker. One of those occasions happened on a quiet Friday morning when everybody else’s minds were already drifting to the Ministry Charity Gala happening just the day after. The talk between the assistants, secretaries, and an odd Auror or ten was who will be wearing what. Will Draco Malfoy, the notorious bachelor have a date? Will Theo Nott show up with another supermodel hung on his arm? Are the rumours about Ginny Weasley’s pregnancy true? Will the baby bump show? How much longer will she continue playing for the Harpies? 

Alocasia McGowan was sipping her tea, minding her own business, ignoring faint screaming noises from the office behind her, and flipping through an article in Witch Weekly, strategically hidden behind a black folder labelled “Monthly Budget”. The reporter was speculating on her boss’ love life and discussing all his dates just this past month. Malfoy seemed to have gone on some sort of dating spree in the past weeks. What would she give to be one of those girls, she sighed, eyeing a moving image of Draco in a heated snogging session with a leggy blonde witch, beauty potions brand owner, apparently. She looked closer at the picture of her boss pressing said witch to the wall of one of the shops in Diagon Alley and snogging the living daylights out of her. She sighed again and loosened the top button of her shirt as she watched the delicious outline of muscles of his back and arms as he moved so sensually while pressing on to the witch. Alocasia fanned herself, why was so hot out here all of a sudden. She took a sip of her tea, when a loud bang made her jump, choke, cough, and spit the liquid back in the cup, so suddenly that she looked around terrified. She was not the only one. Heads were turning left, right, and centre in search of the commotion that seemed to come right from her boss’ office. Oh, that’s right, Hermione Granger was there. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for the two to go on a rampage when working together so she just shrugged and turned back to the magazine in her hand. Priorities. 

_______

Hermione Granger had enough. She really did. She understood that the Auror department was really short on staff but she was at the end of her wit. She knew the Head of DMLE would never put her on a case with Malfoy if other options were at hand. Godric, help her, if this was done on purpose, she would have had Harry Potter's head on her wall just like the Blacks had house elves’ in Grimmauld Place. But unfortunately, it wasn’t Harry’s fault that Malfoy was the only Auror available to work the “cursed book” case with her. Speaking of which-

“Why in the name of all that’s magical would you bring that here?” she seethed, looking at the offending book floating over Malfoy’s desk in a protective bubble. A relatively impressive example of magic, especially for someone without any experience curse breaking, she had to admit.

“Trust me, Granger, I know what I’m doing. It’s not the first cursed object that I came into contact with. Malfoy, –“ he pointed his thumbs toward his chest “- remember? Big, old, dangerous mansion that I call home,” he scowled, briefly and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“That’s not the point, Malfoy! We have a procedure for this!” she felt the angry blush creep up her cheeks. Even after all those years of breaking them, Hermione still believed the rules were created for a reason and should be followed. She knew it was hypocritical of her but when Malfoy acted like he owned the damn place and did whatever the bleeding hell he wanted it infuriated her just so. 

“To hell with the procedure. Would you rather I waited for you to arrive and risk one of the Aurors or muggles to lose their hand or, Salazar forbid, something worse? That blasted thing is vicious!” he shouted, waving his bleeding hand in front of her. Hermione’s eyes widened and before she thought twice she grabbed it and started examining the wound, ignoring Malfoy’s shocked expression. Angry red slashes marred his right hand and forearm, the contrast poetically aggressive against his alabaster skin. Luckily there was no poison involved and without thinking twice the witch waved her wand and bloody gashes started sealing themselves. Malfoy looked over at her like he just saw her for the first time in his life, unblinking. His silver-grey eyes softened for just a second until he caught himself and his expression hardened again as he pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest. 

“What?” she raised her chin and sent him her best challenging look. Hermione Granger would not apologise for healing someone, whether she was asked to do so or not. He was bleeding and clearly, in pain, anyone else would have done the same in her place. 

“ _Don’t touch me_ , Granger!” he seethed, still cradling his arm. 

None of them noticed the tiniest of cracks in the protective bubble. That type of magic was not invented to last, it was just a temporary way to stow and transport dangerous objects or if the need called for it – wizards or witches. The thing about cursed objects is that some of them develop a bit of a mind of their own. And as the crack widened the book started slipping out, down towards the desk.

Before anything happened the air felt heavy and like moments before a summer storm. Both their eyes widened, they knew they strayed and it may cost them. The last thing Hermione saw was the bubble dissipating and as the book hit the surface they were both blown at least five feet back with the force of the magic this object contained. She barely registered Malfoy’s arm wrapping around her middle and tucking her beneath him just moments before the contents of his desk and shelves were blown in their direction with a loud bang. He yelped as his antique inkwell hit him right between shoulder blades but he didn’t let go, still shielding her with his surprisingly hard and muscular arms and chest. They fell in a heap after another blast, Hermione momentarily breathless after finding herself flat on the floor, trapped under Malfoy and his elbow somehow painfully in between her ribs.

“Granger, how about you put that curse breaking training to good use finally,” he growled and she snapped back to reality. This was not the time to admire Malfoy's physique. There was never the time to do that, in fact. Hermione awoke from her reverie.

She peeked over his arm and cast a quick containment charm and as the office went calm again she performed a complicated sequence with her wand, trapping the book in more permanent restraint and scrambling from underneath the blonde man. At last, Hermione cast a quick assessment charm that allowed her to determine the next steps for rendering the book harmless. Malfoy watched her through the process with an unreadable expression.

“Are you hurt?” she asked suddenly and bit the inside of her cheek, thinking nothing of Malfoy’s darkening eyes as he watched the simple action. “Thank you, I guess,” she murmured when he said nothing.

“Don’t mention it,” he looked down suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Hermione gathered her thoughts in that brief moment of silence.

“And that’s exactly why you should have waited for me to get to the crime scene. You could have blown us up! Why do I always have to be the voice of reason?” here it was again, the angry blush she hated so much. Malfoy smirked and it infuriated her even more as she took a step toward him.

“Because it wouldn’t be a great look on me, being the voice of reason, that is. This is why we have you here, oh almighty Granger.” Malfoy took another step forward this infuriating smirk still plastered to his pale face. 

“Malfoy! We endangered civilians!”

“Everyone is fine. The Brightest Witch of our Age saved us all again” he drawled and took another step in her direction, and suddenly she realised there were just a few inches between them. Her breath caught abruptly in her throat. Were his eyes always like molten silver? Back in school she simply thought them grey, not that she paid attention, of course.

He looked her straight in the eyes, challenge written on his face. His lips were slightly parted as he released a shuddering breath. Were they as soft as they looked? She never thought about it. Why would she? 

Before she could keep overthinking everything he crashed his lips on hers. And yes, they were just as soft as they looked, softer even. He tasted like cigarettes, coffee, and pure sin. Hermione acted on impulse and grabbed his collar and pulled him closer revelling in the kiss. She gasped as his hands snaked around her waist and he didn’t waste time pushing his tongue into her slightly open mouth. He was merciless as he explored. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was the product of all the pent up energy they stored over the months of working together. All the frustration and sexual tension, she didn’t realise they had until that very moment, all that came crashing down this Friday morning in Draco Malfoy’s office. 

She mewled hopelessly as his hand snaked to the nape of her neck, holding her in place as he snogged her senseless. He growled into the kiss and bit on her lower lip and all hell broke loose for Hermione Granger. She pounced on her childhood enemy, frantically tearing at his white shirt, buttons scattering on the floor. Moments later her hands were roaming free over the hard muscles of his abdomen, her nails scraped at black lines of tattoos covering his arms in two full sleeves. Without warning, he picked her up and sat her on top of one of the overturned bookshelves. Parchments were flying around them, broken glass cracked under his boots and Hermione couldn’t care less.

“ _Fuck_ , Granger –“ he hissed hiking up the dress she was wearing. Without preamble, he ripped her black lacy knickers and silenced her with a bruising kiss before she could object. He was just repaying the favour it seemed as his torn shirt lay discarded behind them. His lips focused on her neck next, biting and licking like was a man possessed. Hermione moaned loudly when his finger brushed her swollen, dripping slit, her eyes rolling back in this ineffable pleasure. Before she could moan again she found his large hand covering her mouth and his finger suddenly dipped in her soaked cunt. 

“Shh, Granger…” he whispered continuing his ministrations that had Hermione trembling in his grasp. She reached for the button of his black muggle jeans and freed his hardened member. He didn’t wait for an invitation and drove into her. Hermione let out a strangled moan and dug her nails into the chiselled muscles of his upper back. He felt incredible sheathed so deep within her. 

They were not gentle, far from it, in fact. Hermione was sure she would have some bruises to cover tomorrow but, Godric if it didn’t feel divine. He pounded into her relentlessly as she chased her release, she didn’t know before she so desperately needed it.

“Mal-Malfoy…” she managed as the pleasure took over. Her body constricted suddenly as her climax crashed down on her. Moments later she was a panting puddle clinging to Malfoy for dear life, breathing deeply, and moaning quietly as he chased his own release. His movements became more frantic and he bit her shoulder, hard, as he spent himself inside her. He stayed like that for a moment, unmoving. Then suddenly as if he came back to his senses Draco looked up at her, in shock. Hermione didn’t know what to do or say as she stared into those silver eyes. They were softer than she ever saw before, content. 

Then the realisation dawned on her. She just had angry sex with none other than Draco-bleeding-Malfoy. And she enjoyed it. And by the looks of it, he did too. 

“Granger – “

“Uhmm… I should – I – I’m sorry, Malfoy. I – I – I probably should, uhm. Oh, yeah – the book. Yeah, then – then I’ll see you tomorrow…” she scrambled to the floor, fixing her dishevelled hair and ran off from his office abandoning the ripped pair of knickers on the floor and Draco Malfoy wearing a peculiar expression and his trademark Slytherin smirk.

_______

Alocasia McGowan had seen a lot of scenes and general drama between her boss and Hermione Granger but for the love of Helga’s badger, they have never blown up his office before. She sipped her tea, contemplating whether she should somehow intervene as she did not want to get caught in crossfire, again. This was way above her paygrade, thank you very much. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and in the cloud of smoke, dust and flying parchment, Hermione Granger emerged looking like she battled a horde of trolls by herself. She had bruises on her neck, ink stains on her dress and her hair looked like it could defy gravity. She walked a little differently too. Draco Malfoy came out moments after, looking no better for wear than his co-worker. His platinum blonde hair covered in ink, his shirt torn and dirty, he was panting heavily as he addressed his assistant.

“McGowan, would you clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Only emergencies. There’s been an… accident.” And he disappeared back into his office.  
Alocasia shrugged and took another sip of her tea. Some accident it must have been. Granger and Malfoy destroyed property and almost killed each other. Oh, what else was new.

_______

Ginny Weasley-Zabini was enjoying the gala. She really did. And, no, she was not eyeing the glass of champagne in Hermione’s hand like it personally offended her. This damn kid better be really fucking cute. She watched her friend fidget nervously with the collar of her burgundy halter gown as she anxiously scanned the venue. Was she trying to hide something? Was she looking for someone? Ginny was pulled out of her investigation as her husband appeared behind her out of nowhere and handed her champagne flute filled up with ginger ale. That’s why she loved that man, she wasn’t ready to share the news with the Wizarding World just yet. Blaise looked regal in grey dress robes and she had to count to ten in her head in order to calm her raging hormones as she clutched his arm tightly. She so wanted to jump this man’s bones she could hardly focus on what was happening around her. 

And apparently a lot was happening. 

Just as she took a sip of her ginger ale and winced visibly, there was a collective gasp as some new arrival entered the venue. She craned her neck and was met with dark messy hair of her ex-boyfriend clad in elegant black robes and looking as awkward as only Harry Potter ever could in a public setting. Her eyes wandered to the other new arrival and she nearly laughed out loud. Oh finally, they figured it out. It only took them about 2 years of dancing around each other and bringing random birds to parties and galas. 

Theodore Nott looked impeccable, as always, regaling his audience with a dazzling smile. He was dressed in bottle-green striped robes and a black shirt. Smart, she noted, they matched Harry’s eyes perfectly. But then, Theo Nott did nothing accidentally. He looked the perfect pureblood picture of poise and confidence as he firmly held Harry’s hand and entwined their fingers, giving the other wizard look of pure adoration and coaxing a little bashful smile out of Potter. 

Ginny smirked into her glass and scooted closer to her handsome husband who took the hint and put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 

A little choking sound pulled her out of her reverie and she immediately turned towards Hermione who proceeded to spit her champagne back into her flute. Ginny raised her eyebrows as the brunette replaced the glass with a fresh one from a passing tray and downed its contents in its entirety. An angry blush crept up her friend's cheeks and she looked almost as uncomfortable as Neville Longbottom during his Potions O.W.L.s.

The reason behind Hermione’s strange behaviour was approaching them at a fast pace. Looking dapper as always, Ginny noted. She might have been a married woman but for the love of Merlin, she still had eyes. Draco Malfoy strolled through the crowd with a confidence of a man in his element, people naturally scooted out of his way as he glided effortlessly towards them. He looked like a picture from a photoshoot that was about to turn very dirty indeed in his black dress robes, grey waistcoat and white dress shirt with top few buttons and bowtie casually undone. Only Draco Malfoy could pull this casually dishevelled look in a public setting and still look this delicious. Hermione seemed to agree as her cheeks now positively glowed with colour that would put Ginny’s own red hair to shame.

“ _Interesting_ … I’ve never seen that shade of red before,” she mussed and Hermione only whimpered incoherently, her eyes trained on Malfoy as he approached them.

“Weasley.”

“Malfoy.” 

“Granger,” he smiled at Hermione just like Lucifer might, moments before he fell, “You forgot something in my office yesterday.” He murmured and pushed something that looked like slip of black fabric into Hermione’s hand. 

The most eloquent witch of her age whimpered incoherently again and stared at Malfoy wide-eyed.

 _Oh no_ , they didn’t…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my one-shot expanded. At this point, I don't know whether this will end here or carry on. Also, tags are updated, so please take a look. 
> 
> Behold, more angry office sex. 
> 
> Big shout out and thanks to [Gubabuba](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba) for allowing me to add her beautiful artwork to this chapter. The second part was largely inspired by this piece (sans belt but oh well... you'll see for yourselves).
> 
> Also unbetad and barely edited. So I am incredibly sorry for all the mistakes.

Hermione hated the sound her wellies made in the ankle-deep mud. The sticky squelch made her insides twist as she forcefully pulled her foot up and made another step into the swamp-like clearing in the woods. Only a few yards left. She could already see the techs securing the scene and a few trainee Aurors scattered about.

Malfoy had an incredible proclivity for bringing cursed objects to the office just to piss her off. Now it seemed he decided to follow the procedure for the same damn reason. She muttered profanities under her breath as she tripped and slipped her way through the mud and pouring rain towards the scene. She would have apparated straight to the scene too if Malfoy didn’t decide to extend the protective wards to about half a mile radius.

She was still confused as to where they stood. They both enjoyed an occasional tryst in his office, that’s for sure. But it just became more and more difficult once Hermione found out that he was not such a bad person in the end. He was passionate, smart, and not at all that boy she remembered from school. By all means, he was still an annoying, entitled prat but she began to see him in the whole new light. And in her dictionary of bad decisions, that spelled trouble.

She willed herself to stay back on the topic at hand as she made her way through the path-turned-swamp. Damn November in England. She should have taken the job in Egypt she was offered last year.

Malfoy had been investigating several muggles as well as wizards disappearing without a trace in Blean Woods in Kent. They suspected cursed objects, ancient tomb or rouge creature to be responsible. All victims went for a hike in the woods and never came back. They were all last seen entering the woods in the Blean Village nearby.

Since she was called on emergency basics and in the middle of her weekly grocery shopping she gathered it definitely was not a creature. Malfoy’s dragon Patronus gave few fellow shoppers a right scare as well. Lucky she wasn’t in the muggle world at the time. She will have to remind him that the department had plenty of less invasive ways of communication in place. Humongous, silvery Dragon floating into a shop and speaking with a human voice would be rather hard to explain to Muggles.

As she entered protective enchantments of the crime scene, the smell of burnt flesh hit her nostrils so hard she staggered and tried to fight the dizziness. The first body was being covered by techs and mediwizards in protective charms, white sheets flowing from their wands and coating the body safely, readying it to be transported to the morgue. Another body lay mere feet away from the first one, it’s skin was scorched to coal and peeling off its face in an eerie way. Gaping dark holes where its eyes should have been, its open mouth twisted in last painful scream, it lay in unnatural angle, splayed in the grass nearby. The sight made her briefly lightheaded and she grabbed the nearby tree for purchase. She was never good with dead mangled bodies and gory sights even if sadly she had to deal with those in her line of work too. One of the reasons she could never be a healer or an Auror. Call it what you will but she believed it was all because she had seen her fair share of pain and blood when she was just a teenager.

She braced herself, closed her eyes, and counted to twenty backward in Spanish to get her mind back on track.

She looked around and spotted Malfoy with a nasty burn on his cheek as well as three of his trainee Aurors, all of them with determination set in their faces, wands pointed at what looked like an ancient Roman coin between them. Hermione noticed a bead of sweat on Malfoy’s forehead and his wavering wand, and run towards them as realisation hit her.

It was one of the cursed coins seizes in the 1527 Sack of Rome. It was part of cursed treasure, hidden in Vatican dungeons for protection of all. Most of the cursed coins were retrieved by now but few of them kept showing up more and more in recent years. Malfoy once pointed it out that she would be shocked by what could be found in some of the pureblood extremist estates. Especially those who still sympathised with the cause even so many years after the war.

_“Why not arrest them? Or search the manors?” she asked then._

_“Do you think it would be that easy, Granger? I took you for someone smarter than that… We can’t just up and raid those homes without them doing anything openly. They have to be caught red-handed. None of them would willingly let blood traitor like myself into their Manor without a warrant,” he replied and walked away._

She made her way towards the commotion, noticing all four wizards and witches faltering under the pressure of magic directed at them by the inconspicuous floating object. The coins were a nasty business, everyone who touched them burned alive in the slowest and most excruciating process imaginable.

She rummaged in the pocket of her protective work robes, expanded with undetectable expansion charm, and after knocking few rows of bookshelves, making her cauldron tumble about the vast space and accidentally crushing few bunches of dried herbs she finally pulled the crystal vial she was after. Note to self: jump in and finally organise the bloody pocket. It started getting ridiculous after she knocked over the nice wine collection she managed to stash there and ended up soaking her copy of Hogwarts: A History almost beyond repair.

She held the vial at arm’s length as she muttered the incantation she had to get familiar with over the past few years as she neutralised more and more cursed Roman coins. She threw the vial towards the coin and begun chanting.

“E nos Lases, iuuate. Neue lue rue Marmar sins incurrere in pleores,” she kept repeating ancient pleas to Lares and Mars to aid her in her quest. She watched the vial explode and turn into a bright orb and light envelope the offending coin as the rain ceased and the air stirred.

The coin stilled and fell into the mud with an unpleasant squelching sound. The task was done at last. Cursed object, deactivated.

Everybody stilled and stared at the coin in stunned silence. She turned towards Draco, with a little quip ready to go, that was their thing after all. Hermione opened her mouth but words died on her lips as she locked her eyes with the silver of Malfoy’s for a second before they rolled upwards and he collapsed in the mud. He touched the coin.

“Damn you, Malfoy…” she whispered and run towards him. She grabbed his face between her hands, he was getting hotter by the second. His body started spasming as she held him tight. It must have been just a brief contact. If he touched it properly they wouldn’t be here now.

“Hold on, Draco…” she whispered and rummaged in her pocket again. She began chanting pleas to Lares and Mars again. She begged the ancient Roman guardian deities and god of war to aid her in her task again. Potion in her hand gloved silver as she repeated the mantra. Hermione poured few drops of the potion over the burn mark on his face and the rest into his slightly parted lips, “Come on, Malfoy!” she shouted as she massaged his throat, aiding him in swallowing the potion.

She cradled him close, praying to all ancient deities, gods, and beings, and repeating all protective incantations she could think of.

“C – Can’t breathe, G – Granger… Relax. I – I’m alright,” Draco coughed and stuttered but otherwise seemed unscratched. Angry burn on his cheek slowly disappearing. She released shuddering breath and quickly disentangled herself from confused former Slytherin, “Worried about me, weren’t you?” Only Draco Malfoy was able to send a flirtatious smirk while lying in the swamp, covered in mud, and still get the desired effect. Stupid blonde idiot.

“In your dreams, Malfoy. I need you to be conscious, who else is going to write a report on that botched deactivation attempt?” she asked and as she realised she was still holding his head up, she dropped him immediately. Draco, who was not anticipating that yelped as his head slammed into the sludge with a splash.

____________________

“Blasted report. Botched deactivation attempt,” he was murmuring to himself as he made his way towards his office. His assistant didn’t even bat an eye seeing her boss covered in mud from head to toe, soaked and smelling like the swamp. He assumed it was fair as she probably has seen her fair share of weird scenarios. He slammed the door to his office shut with so much force that a silver plaque with ‘ _Capt. D. L. Malfoy_ ’ engraved into it crashed to the floor.

“I’ll tell you what’s botched you bleeding self-righteous Gryffindor. Your damn hair job is what’s botched here. Report my ass… You’re not my damn boss…”

He took off his shirt and threw it in the corner of the room. His shoes, soaked socks, and trousers quickly following. He could swear she was pissing him off only so he would storm into her office, threw her against her desk, and spanked that shapely backside until it was red and tender all while she was sucking loudly on his dick.

He shook his head and looked down at the growing bulge in his boxer briefs. He eyed his erection critically, “Traitor,” he muttered to his painfully hard penis. For the lack of better options, he had to settle for a couple of strategically placed scouring charms all the while thinking about Filch dancing with Mrs. Norris during the Yule Ball in order to ease his straining erection. It always did the trick, he smirked and eyes his reflection in the small mirror he kept in his desk drawer for such situations. His hair wouldn’t be any better than the mated mess it was now but at least it was clean and he no longer smelled like a swamp. He rummaged in the cupboard for spare robes he always kept on hand and dressed. Just as he was about to go and get himself a hot cup of tea to warm up a memo flew into his office and hit him squarely between the eyes. Oh, praise his seeker reflexes, fast like the wind, he thought. It was time for some Quidditch practice, it seemed.

Paper plane unfolded and a compressed stack of files popped into their original size and fell on his desk with a heavy thump. ‘ _Fill those out ASAP, Malfoy. I need to report the incident and cannot do so without your account, HJG._ ’

Hermione-fucking-Granger and her overly organised life. She kept ready-to-fill forms on every incident. It was actually very smart, he had to admit as he pulled the stack of parchment towards himself. It saved a lot of time on reports as the questions were general and detailed enough at the same time that simply filling in the lines amounted to writing a decent report. He hoped her submission for making those standard forms within the department was soon approved as he filled in ‘Date and Place of Incident; Object involved/Murder weapon (add a brief description or a photo if available); Brief incident description, etc.

Less than a half-hour later he strolled into Granger’s office, without knocking and nonchalantly dropped the stack of files on her desk. Directly on top of the parchment, she was writing on. She sent him a condescending look.

“As per your request, your grace. All done and reported,” he sneered, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she had the audacity to look confused.

“Did what?” she asked innocently and she sounded perfectly curious.

“Pissed me off, of course!” he almost shouted and threw his hands up in defeat but instead he leaned over her desk, bracing his arms on the furniture and edging closer and closer.

“Why would I – _oh_ …” she never finished the sentence as the realisation dawned on her and she was cut off from further speech by his lips on hers. She kissed him back reverently and pulled at his hair, hard, “We shouldn’t be doing this, Malfoy…” she gasped into his parted lips as she held his face away from hers by the hair. It should have been painful and annoying but he found it extremely arousing. His cock straining his pants definitely agreed.

“Tell me to stop, Granger,” he hissed and revelled in the sound of throaty growl she released. They both knew they shouldn’t be doing this but they just couldn’t help the thrill. She brought his lips onto hers once again and grabbed his collar pulling him even closer. He groaned and in one swift motion pushed everything off her desk, then grabbed her arms to pull her into a standing position, circled her desk, and stood directly behind her. He knew that his hot breath on the back of her neck was doing things to her and he was proven right again when she whimpered helplessly as he licked the sensitive spot just behind her ear. His hand sneaking under her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra, his knees almost buckled from the rush of excitement as he took her hardened nipple between his fingers and squeezed. She yelped as pain and pleasure mixed. He knew by now she liked it rough and he was most grateful for that.

“Tell me to stop!” he growled again in her ear as his other hand snaked its way inside the waistband of her muggle jeans. She moaned loudly as his fingers slid between her soaked folds. He shuddered seeing and feeling the effect he had on her.

“Don’t stop, please…” she cried out just as his finger dipped deep into her slick, tight cunt.

“Then you’ll be a quiet good girl, Granger,” he growled in her ear and pushed her jeans and pants down her legs and helped her step out of them, her shirt followed. Then without preamble, he kicked her legs apart and pushed her onto her desk. Her divine arse up and her delicious pussy on display for him. He dropped to his knees, spread her with his fingers and tasted her glistening cunt. She shivered and moaned, she tasted like champagne, need, and promise.

“I said quiet, Granger! Do you want someone to walk in on you splayed on the desk and me eating you out like you were my last meal?” Hermione whimpered as he whispered into her folds. Oh Merlin, she actually got the thrill of the possibility of getting caught. He smirked and fumbled around on the floor by her feet, then suddenly got up, revelling in her disappointed groan, and walked around her desk again, unzipping his pants, “Do I need to silence you?” he murmured as he pulled his hardened cock out of his pants and she took it in her mouth immediately with that dreamy look and pink cheeks. She looked like a goddess when she was all hot and aroused. His knees almost buckled as her eyes rolled up in pleasure, sucking on him like he was the sweetest candy she’s ever had. He released shuddering breath and braced one of his hands on her desk and the other on her round arse cheek. He squeezed as he began fucking her face.

“ _Fuck, Granger_ …” he whispered as his breath hitched in his throat. She did that thing with her tongue again that made him see stars. He snaked the hand that was on her bum down and slid his fingers through her wet folds again. She was positively soaked. Soaked, for him. He growled deep in his throat and circled her clit making her release a strangled moan around his cock. She spread her legs and lifted her arse, even more, giving him better access and he didn’t waste this opportunity. He mercilessly rubbed, circled, and teased revelling in the wet slurping sounds she made and her strangled moans as he brought her closer to her release.

Suddenly he withdrew his member from her mouth and smirked as a disappointed whimper left her skilled mouth and she tried to reach back for his cock to continue her ministrations.

“Shh, Granger,” he bent down so their faces were on the same level and pulled her by her hair into a messy and bruising kiss. She was breathless when he pulled away and her eyes suddenly widened when he pushed her previously discarded knickers into her slightly parted mouth, “Be a good girl, will you?” he murmured and walked around the desk again, positioning himself behind her. He dipped his head down again, licking her from her clit to her bum hole, massaging her shapely globes as he worked. She gasped and tried to grind against his mouth, demanding more but he held her buttocks firmly, trapping her in place, leisurely licking along her seam. Her whimpers – music to his ears.

“Malfoy, please…” her muffled voice reached his ears when she keened as he teased her clit in particularly long and lazy stroke, “D – Draco…” his name on her lips, even muffled by the material of her knickers, sent an electric shock to his already painfully erect penis and he almost gave in then and there and drove into her. No, not yet. He finally had her begging, he was going to revel in it. Also, he had so much more planned for the insufferable witch. he wouldn’t let her come so easily. She was at his mercy now.

He kept teasing her until he had her writhing on the desk and being for more. Hermione Granger was the sexiest little thing in the world when she was a sweaty moaning mess under his touch. He kissed and bit on her buttocks as his fingers turned her into a shaking puddle. His other hand snaked along the curve of her body and pinched her nipple again making her desperately grope around the desk for something to hold on to. Too late, all her papers, parchments, and inkwells were already knocked over. She held onto the edges of her desk as she cried out in pleasure.

He bit hard enough to leave the mark and soothed the reddened spot with his tongue.

“There’s one more thing I wanted to do to you all day today, Granger,” he groaned as he straightened up and moving both his hands onto her buttocks, massaging. He lifted one of his hands and brought it down suddenly, slapping her left butt cheek, “You’ve been driving me mad all day,” he breathed as he brought his hand to her right cheek this time. She moaned from pleasure and pain mixing and Draco couldn’t take it anymore. He slapped her arse one last time and suddenly drove into her. Without warning.

She was so wet and aroused that he slid home effortlessly and stilled when he was fully sheathed gasping for breath. The sensation always made him weak in the knees. She fit like a glove around him like they were made for this. Made for each other, he dreaded to think.

He began moving and they both keened. He teased her to the point that almost the moment he drove into her for the first time, her walls started fluttering around her. He fucked like it was the last thing he will ever get to do. And as he felt her reaching her peak, he pinched her nipple once again.

The strangled scream that tore out of her almost brought him to his own climax but he wanted it to last.

“Give me one more, Gr – Hermione. I know you can – I know you want to…” he hissed as he drove into her mercilessly, pulling at her hair, teasing her nipples, pinching her clit, or slapping her ass as he knew it drove her mad that he wouldn’t let her get used to just one type of attention. And Draco Malfoy wasn’t anybody if not an attentive lover. He prided himself on his skill and writhing, soaking wet, and moaning witch splayed on the desk in front of him was proof enough.

He felt Hermione’s walls squeeze around him again and started slamming into her more and more frantically as he chased his own release. When her body shook one last time, he let go.

His vision blurred and the only thing he saw clearly was Hermione. He withdrew from her, turned her around, and sat her on the desk in one fluid motion. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and drove into her again. Her eyes rolled up again and the sated and exhausted look on her face did it for him. The desire in her glazed eyes, her flushed cheeks and the knickers-turned-gag were his undoing.

He pushed into her one last time and came with a growl, hand around her neck. He bit on her shoulder to stop from screaming her name and fell to his knees as his legs buckled. He rested his face on her stomach, trying to calm his racing heart and shallow breaths.

Minutes passed until either of them was able to move.

“Feel better?” she asked, mustering a cheeky grin.

“Much…” he whispered against her navel and kissed her mound before he got up on shaky legs.

“Good, me too…”

And he really wanted to pull her to his chest and hold her close. But he knew he couldn’t.


End file.
